


Brand New Day

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: - Ты меня слышишь? - произносит до боли родной голос стоит Шоу поднять трубку. Беар прижимается к её ноге, вокруг снуют ньюйоркцы, даже не подозревая, что несколько часов назад было положено начало конца долгой войны двух Богов. Беар дергает ухом и преданно смотрит на неё. Зарождался новый день новой эпохи, война вышла на новый этап, по её щеке текла одинокая слеза.





	Brand New Day

Пустота. 

Нет, не так. 

Опустошение. 

Вот что она чувствует, бредя по раннему Нью-Йорку. Даже Беар, кажется, проникся всеобщим настроением окружающих его людей. Пёс спокойно идет за одной из своих хозяек, когда Шоу приходит в больницу, чтобы выгулять пса. А Риз, еще более молчаливый, с перевязанной рукой, сидит около неподвижно лежащего уже несколько дней Финча.

Город просыпается, наполняется запахами, криками, перешептыванием, шумом автомобилей. Люди занимаются своими обычными делами и даже не подозревают о теневой войне. Войне, которая уже давно вышла за любые возможные рамки. 

Самин выходит на оживлённую улицу. Она слышит телефонный звонок и медленно оборачивается к телефонному аппарату.

Какая-то её часть хочет бежать. Так далеко, чтобы ни один звонок не смог дойти до неё. Но другая её часть рвётся вперед. 

Чтобы услышать голос. _Её_ голос. 

Голос, в котором наверняка будет слышно что-то механическое. Голос, в котором никогда больше не прозвучат провокационные флиртующие нотки. Голос, в котором нет любви. 

Гарольд говорил, что **она** говорит с теплотой, заботой, даже ехидством. И он, и Риз. Каждый раз, когда звонит телефон, они улыбаются, слушая голос. Словно вспоминают старого друга. 

Нет.

Не словно.

Они действительно вспоминают её.

А Шоу не хочет. Каждый раз, когда звонил телефон, она старалась отходить хотя бы на шаг. Чтобы не слышать. 

Она не хочет брать трубку сейчас. Но сделать этого кроме неё больше некому. 

Она берёт чёрную, как полоса её жизни, трубку. 

\- Ты меня слышишь? - произносит родной голос. Любимый голос. Она не хочет запоминать его таким. 

Механическим.

Беар прижимается к её ноге, вокруг снуют ньюйоркцы, даже не подозревая, что несколько часов назад было положено начало конца долгой войны двух Богов. 

Беар дергает ухом и поднимает морду, преданно смотря на неё. Он слышит знакомый голос. Он чувствует знакомый запах на той, что сейчас рядом с ним. 

Запах той, что приносила радость одним своим появлением. 

Но зарождался новый день. Самаритянин отключён уже несколько дней, но последствия его деятельности им только предстоит разгрести. 

Настала новая эпоха. Эпоха в которую Шоу пришла, потеряв самое дорогое.

Война всё ещё продолжается, но теперь, впервые за долгое время, именно они на выигрышной стороне. 

Война вышла на новый этап, но рядом нет той, благодаря которой это стало возможно. 

Опустошение.

Желание пройти пытки еще семь тысяч раз, чтобы потом очнуться и изменить всё.

Но это реальность.

И люди больше не имеют для неё того значения, что раньше. Сейчас в ней просто горит желание мести всем, кто причастен.

Мести за то, что потеряно. 

За _ту_ , что больше нет.

\- Да. Я слышу тебя, - говорит Шоу, сжимая в руке поводок, а одинокая слеза сказывается по её щеке.


End file.
